Physician
left|50pxPhysician ou doutor(a) é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Sua função é tratar os doentes e feridos do reino e manter o bem-estar (Well-being) do reino em alta. As melhores formas de fazer um doutor ganhar pontos de XP e, assim, melhorar de nível, é operar outros Sims, fazer poções, diagnosticar os pacientes e fazer pesquisa nos seus arquivos. Quão mais alto seu nível de habilidade, mais alto é as chances de sucesso na cura de um paciente. Clinic A clínica do doutor é localizada ao lado da torre do mago, perto das docas. Ela adiciona uma capacidade de mais quatro quadrados no aspecto de Well-being do reino. Ao entrar na clínica, encontra-se uma sala de espera com alguns bancos. (Atenção: ela tende a ficar lotada de Sims doentes se o bem-estar do reino não está indo bem!) Na mesma sala estão localizados os arquivos e a escrivaninha do doutor. Na sala ao lado, a mesa de operação e uma mesa de fabricação de poções de primeiros socorros. No andar superior, está o quarto do médico, que possui uma cama, uma mesa com cadeira, dois criados-mudos e uma lareira. Interações especiais *''Give first aid'', clicando em outro Sim. Irá dar os primeiros socorros a um Sim adoentado. *''Diagnose'', clicando em outro Sim. Irá diagnosticar a doença do Sim, facilitando o tratamento. Dependendo da força da doença, o jogador saberá se deverá utilizar um tônico ou um bálsamo e de qual intensidade (Weak ou Strong). *''Medicate..., clicando na mesa de operação. Medicará um Sim doente presente na clínica. Cirurgia e medicação frame|left|Ao iniciar o tratamento ou cirurgia de um paciente, este menu aparecerá no canto superior esquerdo da tela mostrando o nível de sangue do paciente e a quantidade de sanguessugas que o médico dispõe.Cada Sim que entra na clínica do ''physician está ou doente ou ferido. Feridas requerem cirurgias e doenças necessitam de medicação e sanguessugas são usadas para retirar sangue. De qualquer jeito, se o quadro do Sim for grave o suficiente, ele irá para a mesa de operação. O desafio da mesa de cirurgia é que o jogador deve manter controle para que o paciente perca a quantidade correta de sangue para as sanguessugas (representadas pela faixa amarela na barra vista ao lado). Para isto, ele deve dosar a quantidade dos pequenos sugadores colocando só uma (abaixando pouco a barra), poucas (abaixa um pouco mais a barra, mas nem tanto) e várias (abaixando gravemente a barra). Recomenda-se abaixar a quantidade de sangue com muitas sanguessugas caso a área em amarelo esteja muito para baixo. Depois, o jogador deve controlar para que o marcador pare na região certa da barra. Se o doutor não possuir mais sanguessugas, o paciente sai da mesa de operação mas continua na sala de operações. Se, por outro lado, o doutor usar muitas sanguessugas e drenar todo o sangue do paciente, este correrá o risco de morrer. Poções As poções fabricadas pelo médico, principalmente os bálsamos e tônicos fracos e fortes, costumam "diminuir um grau" da doença ou ferimento do Sim (tônicos são para doenças, bálsamos para feridas). Todas as doenças e feridas no jogo são marcadas por meio de buffs negativos que impactam negativamente o foco do Sim. Eles todos estão organizados em uma escala, partindo das feridas e doenças mais leves ou fracas para as moderadas e até aquelas mais profundas ou fortes. Usar um tônico ou bálsamo vai "diminuir um grau" da doença ou da ferida, significando que o buff será trocado por um de menor intensidade. Por exemplo: se um Sim ferido gravemente entra na clínica e usa um bálsamo forte, ele perderá o buff de ferida grave para ganhar um buff de ferida moderada. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *250px|thumb|Uma doutora cuidando de um paciente.Craft and Deliver a Weak Curative Tonic. O médico deverá fazer um tônico curativo fraco na mesa de poções e entregar em determinado local. *''Craft and Deliver a Weak Health Salve''. O médico deverá fazer um bálsamo fraco na mesa de poções e entregar em determinado local. *''Diagnose 2 Sims''. O jogador deverá selecionar outro Sim e escolher a interação "Diagnose", presente dentro do menu "Physician". Não importa se o paciente estiver são ou não. *''Give First Aid to 2 Sims''. O jogador deverá selecionar outro Sim e escolher a interação "Give first aid", presente dentro do menu "Physician". O médico deverá fazer esta interação em dois Sims diferentes. *''Medicate 2 Sims on the Operating Table''. Clicando na mesa de operação, o médico deverá medicar dois Sims adoentados presentes na clínica, sem nem mesmo diagnosticá-los. *''Pay Taxes'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correios. Os valores variam entre §100 e §500 dependendo do nível do médico. *''Research Symptoms for 2 Hours''. Clicando nos arquivos do médico, deve-se selecionar a opção "Research Symptoms" e garantir que o médico o faça por duas horas. *''Successfully Catch Leeches 3 Times''. Ao encontrar uma mancha verde num corpo d'água, o médico possui uma chance de coletar sanguessugas para suas operações. Ele deve fazê-lo três vezes. *''Successfully Gather Herbs 5 Times''. O médico deverá colher cinco plantas diferentes. Curiosidade *Traços de personalidade que podem ser úteis para um(a) doutor(a) são Creative Cook (para fabricação de poções) e Earthy (pois passam muito tempo ao ar livre, procurando plantas para as poções). Fatal flaws que não atrapalham muito no dia a dia são Puny and Liscentious. Categoria:Heróis